Odiseas Del Corazón
by dafguerrero
Summary: A veces las heridas emocionales son demasiado grandes como para ignorarlas, dejarlas crecer con los años. Relena Peacecreaft fue testigo tras haber sobrevivido después de una terrible enfermedad que le destruyo la vida, como la fuerte partida de Heero y la han cambiado convirtiéndola en una nueva mujer que con unos sensuales labios rojos que oculta todo su dolor en una coraza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos muy buenas tardes desde Panama, por fin tanto tiempo de espera pero al fin lo prometido es deuda para todos los fanáticos de Gundam Wing que los he dejado súper abandonados por mis historias de Saint Seiya…y la universidad pero ya estoy aquí con mi vieja patria que es Wing que llevo años que no le escribo nada estoy muy emocionada de poder volver a mi senda original. **

**Sé que le prometí a una amiga a Lica Lizar de Brasil fanática de esta serie que escribiría una historia mira amiga te dije que lo haría aquí esta, pero mis planes no resultaron como quería les subiré el prólogo de la historia después cuando termine de editar el capítulo uno lo subiré para que puedan leerlo. Ya cuando esté listo y terminado pero les subo el prólogo para que sepan más humemos de que se trata la historia. Este es un universo alterno donde Relena es la presidenta del mundo ha sufrido muchas complicaciones debido a que Heero la dejo sola a pesar de que él tenía conocimiento de su estado de salud muy grave que le dará más adelante graves consecuencias a su salud, no conforme con eso…también a su carácter ya que ella cambia su modo de pensar hacia la vida, llevándose a la Relena dulce que todos conocieron. Se transformara en otra persona que no reconocerán para nada en esta historia incluso les dejara con la boca abierta, pues promete ser una chica muy al estilo de una mujer sensual. Y además tendremos a un Trowa que poco a poco vera que siente una atracción por Relena Peacecreaft aunque ella no se le muestra indiferente esto causara que Relena…se haga estas preguntas ¿Podrá iniciar una vida con Trowa y olvidar el pasado con Heero, empezar de nuevo? ¿O podrá perdonar a Heero para empezar una nueva vida sola? ¿Sobrellevar mejor su herida emocional que cada día más sangra más? ¿O perdonar a Heero y empezar una vida juntos? Son muchas de las preguntas que ella se hace. **

**Una pequeña advertencia para todos…no me agrada Heero Yuy pero a pesar de mi desagrado con él, le daré un papel neutral e importante en la historia veremos su evolución como personaje su personaje la extraeré de su Gaiden en el episodio 0 como las de los 5 pilotos de los Gundams, ya que hace años cuando tenía 15-16 yo me leí los mangas todos y volveré a extraer información de sus gaidens y de los perfiles de Gundam wing de los propios personajes. Agregare información más acerca de muchas cosas que desconocen de la serie. No tengo mucho más que explicar que solamente aquí no se con quién quedara Relena hasta el final…ya que dejare que la misma historia tome su curso espero que les guste. A pesar de que Yuy no me agrade no será degradado aquí pues sé que hay fanáticos merecen respeto, pues ya me imagino que habrán pasado en la sección Yaoi ¿Cierto? Traumarte hasta no decir, sinceramente me desagrada eso pero bueno cada uno escribe lo que quiere. Trowa me parece un personaje interesante la verdad me llama la atención…por eso indagaremos un poco más sobre su pasado. En cambio Relena yo la adoro ese es mi personaje favorito, a pesar de que tiene sus momentos me agrada. Ya no distraigo más aquí les dejo el prólogo de la historia. **

**Dejen sus reviews que ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo… ;) besitos desde Panama. **

**Odiseas Del Corazón**

**Prologo**

**Reino de Sank. Hospital de Cambridge. Lunes 27 de Marzo del Año 197 Después de la Colonia. **

—Heero…no me dejes…por favor, sálvame…no me dejes sola —resonó la delicada voz de una paciente que no dejaba de revolverse en la cama en la cual había estado postrada desde hacía ya varios días. Se había desmayado en plena conferencia, víctima del cansancio y el estrés laboral. Ambos factores habían terminado por deteriorar su salud. Un tubo de plástico estaba conectado a su nariz y boca como una máscara sin la cual no podría respirar. La agonía era incesante.

—Doctora Po. La paciente no deja de delirar. Su respiración se complica —habló una de las enfermeras a la doctora en guardia, Sally Po, quien intentaba casi en vano estabilizar sus signos vitales. La paciente era una persona muy importante, y estaba en constante vigilancia, más sin importar lo que hicieran las enfermeras, nada la normalizaba.

—Su presión es de 55/180, la estamos perdiendo... —habló otra de las enfermeras mientras inyectaba ephedrine a través de la vena de la paciente en dosis muy poco recomendadas, pero era necesario elevar su presión a niveles aceptables.

—Quédate con nosotras, Relena, tienes que resistir —le susurraba la doctora Sally, intentando que la inconsciente embajadora de la paz no se diera por vencida—. Aún hay quienes te apreciamos, jamás te curarás si no tienes la voluntad de hacerlo, tú sola te causaste está enfermedad, Relena, resiste —le suplicó Sally. La rubia tenía la voz quebrada, sus ojos azules comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, antes de la tremenda decaída de salud de Relena ambas lograron hacerse buenas amigas, esto ya no era meramente un involucramiento médico entre doctora y paciente, la vida de una amiga peligraba—. Relena, escúchame. ¿Has olvidado a los sobrinos que están por nacer y de quienes me hablaste? ¿Acaso no quieres conocerlos? Es muy pronto para que te vayas —insistió, y en ese momento la línea de la vida de Relena se tensó, y el horrible sonido de inactividad en los monitores vigilando la frecuencia de su corazón, invadió el cuarto—. ¡Hay que resucitarla, rápido! ¡Traigan el desfibrilador! —anunció la doctora, y una asistente llegó con la máquina de electroshocks. Sally tomó los conectores, los frotó uno contra el otro, y esperó a que otra de las enfermeras abriera la bata de paciente de Relena—. ¡Atrás! —anunció, y pegó los aparatos al pecho desnudo de Relena—. Lo lamento Relena no me dejaste otra opción —el estallido eléctrico forzó a Relena a sacudir su cuerpo violentamente en la cama, el pulso se normalizó, pero solo momentáneamente antes de volver a caer—. ¡Atrás! —volvió a gritar, y el cuerpo de Relena volvió a sacudirse con violencia. Nuevamente los signos vitales intentaron alinearse sin suerte, por lo que Sally lo volvió a intentar—. ¡Atrás! —gritó, hubo una tercera sacudida, y por fin los signos vitales se estabilizaron.

—Está volviendo en sí —mencionó la asistente de enfermeras, y Sally respiró aliviada. La ex reina del mundo estaba estable, y sin embargo, la terapia de electroshocks siempre dejaba secuelas, la salud de Relena indudablemente se debilitaría—. Necesitamos hacer un muestreo de los signos vitales para verificar que ningún órgano se haya deteriorado por la descarga.

—Primero habrá que administrar sueros para preparar a la paciente para la movilización al quirófano —anunció la doctora mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente—. Denle la vuelta, tendré que administrar la anestesia directamente a la columna, preparen una dosis de 500 ml para una raquídea epidural, alguien llame al quirófano, si hay tejidos dañados por la terapia de electroshocks tendremos que operar.

Las enfermeras auxiliaron en darle la vuelta a Relena, desnudaron su espalda y la doctora aplicó una solución de alcohol en un algodón para preparar la zona en que inyectaría, justo en medio de la zona lumbar dejando al descubierto la columna. Inyectó con tacto, y presionó el algodón dejando allí a una de las enfermeras más jóvenes para que ejerciera presión y detuviera la hemorragia.

— ¿Deberíamos informar a los familiares de la presidenta? Han estado esperando la recuperación de la señorita Peacecreaft —le preguntó la que sostenía el algodón en la espalda de Relena.

—Me parece injusto decirles que tras varias semanas la situación únicamente ha empeorado pero sería medicamente incorrecto guardarnos el secreto —suspiró la doctora, y mandó a una de las enfermeras a hacer el anuncio a los familiares—. Si encontramos tejido interno herido por los electroshocks la ya de por sí lenta recuperación solamente terminará por empeorar, estamos hablando de meses para estabilizarla, y tal vez un par más en terapia de rehabilitación. Relena… ¿qué demonios te has hecho a ti misma? —entristeció la doctora. La enfermedad de Relena no era una enfermedad común, había sido en su mayoría auto-infligida por los pesares de su corazón, un paciente que no deseaba recuperarse era más difícil de salvar incluso que los pacientes en coma. Lo que hacía más duro la recuperación sin embargo, era el conocimiento de la doctora de que Heero conocía perfectamente la situación y ni siquiera se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia, aquello molestaba sobremanera a la doctora—. Imbécil… —replicaba con desprecio—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a herirla de esa manera, abusaste de su ingenuidad, no es justo que Relena sufra esto ella sola? —finalizó mientras las enfermeras se llevaban a Relena en dirección al quirófano.

La enfermera salió a la sala de espera donde Mareen, la madre de la paciente, permanecía con la mirada impasible. Millardo esperaba allí también, junto a Noin, su esposa con casi nueve meses de embarazo, y Paigan, el fiel sirviente de la familia Darlian.

El personal médico entraba y salía de la sección de las habitaciones tan continuamente que la familia ya ni siquiera se levantaba a exigir explicaciones, todos permanecían en sus respectivos asientos, esperando en agonía. No fue hasta que una de las enfermeras por fin se acercó a ellos, que Millardo se puso de pie y se alejó del resto pretendiendo ahorrarles las malas noticias, en caso de haberlas, de ser escuchadas por su madre.

— ¿Cómo está? —la pregunta dejó sus labios con una tranquilidad increíble para alguien cuya hermana corría peligro de muerte, así de estable era el temple del ex-conde relámpago. La enfermera bajó la mirada, y le respondió con tranquilidad.

—Ha sufrido otro ataque pero se encuentra estable —fue la respuesta de la enfermera, lo que deprimió un poco a Millardo—. De momento no sabemos si la presidenta se encuentra fuera de peligro, se ha requerido de una terapia de electroshocks para estabilizarla, en estos momentos la están transportando al quirófano para realizar un escaneo de sus órganos internos, la doctora cree que se encuentra fuera de peligro pero es posible que la recuperación tome varios meses, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos señor Millardo —aquellas palabras incomodaron a Millardo, y por vez primera su temple pareció desvanecerse, pero se resistió, y asintió.

—Escuché de la Doctora Po que el caso de Relena es clínicamente desconocido —comenzó Millardo, y la enfermera no supo qué decir—. No me importan los medios ni la inversión requerida, tienen que encontrar una forma de despertarla, no pueden decirme que mi hermana sufre de una enfermedad incurable —insistió.

Mareen, la madre de Relena, se puso de pie y se dirigió a Millardo, pero con un movimiento de su mano el hermano mayor de Relena exigió un poco de privacidad. Mareen lo comprendió, retrocedió y volvió a sentarse junto a una Noein que le acariciaba la mano intentando ayudarla a mantener la calma.

—Tienes que escucharme —comenzó Millardo—. Relena jamás ha enfermado a este nivel, siempre ha sido una mujer sana y fuerte. Si posee algún cáncer, alguna enfermedad que ponga en riesgo su vida, estamos en nuestro derecho de saber. Esto no es normal, alguien tiene que decirme qué está ocurriendo —insistió, lo que incomodó a la enfermera.

—Lo que ocurre con la señorita Darlian no es un cáncer, o una enfermedad común, señor Millardo —le respondió Sally Po, liberando algo de estrés del pecho de la enfermera que respiró aliviada y se hizo a un lado—. Se trata de una condición clínica denominada traumatismo encefálico de tipo C, asociado a una cirrosis hepática e hipertensión portal con derivación porto-sistemática. Un suceso común de traumatismo que normalmente se asocia con una lesión neuronal física o intoxicación medicinal a base de antidepresivos. Y sin embargo el historial clínico de la señorita Darlian no refleja traumatismos anteriores capaces de fomentar este trastorno y las funciones de su hígado en la purificación de su sangre son eficientes, lo que nos hace pensar que el traumatismo encefálico no es causado por la automedicación o un trastorno físico, sino más bien por una deficiencia neuronal auto-infligida —finalizó

—Un coma auto-infligido —concluyó Millardo al comprender las palabras de la doctora, que simplemente asintió—. Relena siempre ha sido una persona alegre y de buen corazón, me cuesta pensar que sea capaz de herirse a sí misma a semejante nivel. Dígame doctora. ¿Qué debemos de hacer? —preguntó.

La doctora desvió la mirada en dirección a la familia de Relena, Millardo desvió la mirada también y asintió, movió su mano, indicando a su familia que debían quedarse donde estaban, y siguió a la doctora a su consultorio.

—Si Relena no desea despertar de su coma, no hay mucho que pueda hacerse —prosiguió la doctora al ingresar en el consultorio—. El problema es un trastorno psicológico, no una condición clínica que pueda mejorarse con medicamentos. Podemos estimular su cerebro con antidepresivos pero la neuro-medicina es un método riesgoso y que puede repercutir en secuelas inesperadas. Como puede comprender señor Millardo, clínicamente hablando la empresa no se hace responsable de las consecuencias de este tipo de tratamientos. Fuera de eso, no podemos hacer más que mantenerla estable, y esperar. Espero que comprenda que no es una alternativa 100% efectiva. Sin mencionar que no es algo que podamos hacer sin la autorización de la familia —finalizó, y le mostró una forma médica a Millardo—. Lo lamento… desearía tener mejores noticias para usted —terminó con cierto descontento.

—¿Una neuro-cirugía? —preguntó Millardo leyendo los papeles—. No hace mucho, Relena sonreía y era una persona alegre, normal. ¿Y ahora me pide que autorice una operación que muy probablemente le deje secuelas permanentes? —se molestó Millardo, pero al ver el dolor en el rostro de la doctora, comprendió que esto le dolía a ella casi tanto como al mismo Millardo—. No puedo autorizar esto sin consultarlo primero con la familia —anunció Millardo.

—La mantendremos estable hasta que tome una decisión —finalizó Sally, y su teléfono sonó y la interrumpió—. Aquí la Doctora Po —contestó, y asintió a pesar de que al otro lado de la línea no podían escucharla—. Entiendo, agradezco la noticia, lleven los resultados a mi oficina en cuanto estén listos —colgó el teléfono, y miró a Millardo—. Han sacado a su hermana del quirófano y la han devuelto a su habitación. Puede pasar a verla si así lo prefiere, pero solo puede pasar usted, no pretendo exponer a una embarazad una madre a semejante angustia, espero lo comprenda —terminó, y una enfermera entró en el consultorio de la enfermera.

—Lo guiaré a la habitación, señor Millardo —le habló la enfermera, y Millardo asintió, se puso de pie, y siguió a la enfermera en silencio. Ni siquiera miró a Noin ni a Mareen cuando salió, ambos pasaron a paso apresurado intentando no ser vistos mientras la enfermera llegaba ante la habitación 303 y permitía a Millardo entrar—. La anestesia general es muy profunda y reciente, puede que no lo escuche si intenta hablarle —le susurró la enfermera.

—¿Alguna vez eso ha detenido a alguien de intentarlo? —le preguntó Millardo, y la enfermera lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no habría de intentarlo yo entonces? —finalizó, se sentó junto a la cama de Relena, y miró a su hermana fijamente mientras la enfermera lo dejaba solo.

La habitación no estaba en silencio, aunque en esos momentos Millardo hubiera preferido el silencio en lugar del lento y molesto pitido de la maquina a la que Relena estaba conectada y que era un constante recordatorio de la situación entre la vida y la muerte en que se encontraba su hermana.

La miraba respirando pacíficamente, como si durmiera tranquilamente, y sin embargo la realidad era que no podía respirar sin la ayuda de un respirador. Mientras la observaba, solo podía pensar en la operación neuronal que según la doctora Po era la única forma de inducir a Relena la voluntad de despertar en base a antidepresivos y demás sustancias relajantes que forzaran a Relena a despertar. Era una operación riesgosa, pero probablemente fuera la única forma de despertarla.

—Hermanita… sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero en verdad necesito que despiertes… —comenzó Millardo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas—. Si no despiertas por tu propi voluntad, tendré que tomar una decisión muy difícil que muy probablemente te ocasione secuelas muy dolorosas. Te lo suplico, tienes que despertar —insistió, le tomó la mano, y la apretó con delicadeza—. Mi madre no lo permitirá… la conozco, incluso si es por tu bien no permitiría que te hicieran algo así, y Noin pronto tendrá a mis hijos, tus sobrinos… si no despiertas… no me quedará otra alternativa que tomar la decisión yo mismo. Seré el único que cargue con las consecuencias.

Y sin embargo, Relena no reaccionaba, se mantenía inconsciente, sin movimiento, Millardo la miraba y el horror no escapaba de su vista, de repente ya no la veía respirando, la veía en un féretro, en dirección a su punto de entierro, aquella imagen producto de su imaginación y desesperación lo aterró, y de inmediato presionó el botón de emergencia justo al lado de la cama de Relena. Fue solo cuestión de unos minutos antes de que una enfermera entrara a paso apresurado a la habitación, y encontró a Millardo aún presionando el botón de alarma.

—Señor Millardo —preguntó la enfermera, acercándose al joven que ahora respiraba pesadamente. La enfermera se acercó a los monitores, y se percató de que Relena seguía estable, lo que alzó la curiosidad de la enfermera—. Señor Millardo, la señorita se encuentra estable. Me temo que necesita descansar. ¿Piensa pasar la noche aquí con ella? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Infórmele a la doctora Po, que autorizo la neurocirugía —anunció Millardo, y la enfermera se preocupó un poco—. ¡Hágalo! —se molestó Millardo al ver la duda en la enfermera, y la enfermera de inmediato corrió y salió de la habitación en busca de la doctora—. Cualquier secuela, es mejor que ver a mi hermanita en un estado vegetativo —suspiró Millardo, mientras las lágrimas por fin se escapaban de sus ojos—. Relena… si he de ganarme tu desprecio por la decisión que acabo de tomar, que así sea… perdóname… Relena… —lloró Millardo, sufriendo por las desdichas que habrían de atormentar a su hermana.

Reino de Sank. Hospital de Cambridge. Lunes 15 de Abril del Año 197 Después de la Colonia.

—Está despertando, sus funciones cerebrales se están reestableciendo, llamen al señor Millardo, de prisa —las voces se escuchaban lejanas, pero Relena las identificaba bien. Era la voz de Sally Po, quién la había acompañado durante todo el proceso desde su primer desmayo, hasta su coma auto-infligido—. Relena, no te esfuerces, has dormido por mucho tiempo así que puede que te sientas mareada. Mantén la calma por favor, si te mueves muy bruscamente puede que… —pero la doctora no terminó con su explicación cuando Relena volvió el estómago, sobresaltando a la doctora y a las enfermeras presente—. Traigan una bata limpia, y un poco de suero hidratante —anunció la doctora mientras Relena intentaba enfocar su borrosa vista correctamente.

—Heero… —comenzó Relena débilmente—. ¿Dónde está Heero? —preguntó, y las enfermeras comenzaron a desvestirla, y sintió su piel un poco húmeda por el paso de las esponjas jabonosas que la limpiaban, una enfermera incluso la forzó a beber un poco de enjuague bucal que Relena en un principio pensó que era agua pero al notar la horrible y un tanto irritante sensación de su garganta, la escupió de inmediato en una cubeta que le hicieron llegar.

—Trata de relajarte —le exclamó la doctora, y continuó dando órdenes alrededor de la habitación—. Tus signos vitales están estables, la actividad neuronal se está reestableciendo también. Vamos a dormirte nuevamente, pero cuando despiertes todo estará mejor —terminó la doctora, y Relena notó que le colocaban una mascarilla alrededor de boca y labios—. Respira profundamente —le susurró la doctora.

—No quiero dormir… quiero ver a Heero… deténganse… —suplicó Relena, pero lentamente comenzó a caer rendida, hasta que por fin perdió el conocimiento, regresando a su sueño.

Horas más tarde, Relena volvía a despertar, y escuchaba los susurros de la doctora y de un hombre, que ella en un principio pensó que era Heero, pero que pronto se percató de que se trataba de su hermano Millardo, que platicaba con la doctora en la puerta.

—Su sistema inmunológico rechazó el medicamento. No hay nada que podamos hacer —escuchó decir a la doctora, mientras un preocupado Millardo intentaba en vano tranquilizarse mientras recargaba la frente al marco de la puerta y mantenía sus manos cerradas en puños—. Su columna vertebral actuó en defensa propia interrumpiendo las funciones óseas. Desconozco si habrá algún tratamiento que mejore las condiciones pero… el historial clínico me dice que las posibilidades son muy escasas —le explicó.

—Pero ella está estable, ¿verdad? —escuchó a su hermano responder—. ¿No volverá a decaer a ese nivel? —preocupación era evidente en su voz, y Relena miró a su alrededor, recordando que había sido ingresada a un hospital y vagamente recordando las razones por las que llegó a ese lugar—. Dígame por favor que no volverá a decaer de esa forma —le suplicó Millardo.

—Clínicamente le daremos los medicamentos necesarios para mantener su estabilidad emocional. Fuera de eso, le recomiendo que busque a un buen psicólogo que la ayude a encontrar razones suficientes para evitar auto infligirse semejante daño —prosiguió, y Relena intentó incorporarse, llamando la atención de la doctora y de Millardo.

— ¡Relena! —Se alegró Millardo, y se apresuró al lado de su hermana—. Relena, no te esfuerces, llevas mucho tiempo dormida —intentó explicarle Millardo, pero Relena intentaba ponerse de pie de todas formas.

—Heero… —comenzó ella, y Millardo la miró con preocupación—. ¿Dónde está Heero? ¿Sabe él que ya he despertado? —preguntó, y Millardo se mordió los labios. Sally Po notó la incomodidad de la situación, y decidió salir de la habitación y brindarle a Relena y a Millardo cierta privacidad.

—Relena… nadie ha sabido nada de Heero desde que te desmayaste —mencionó Millardo, y Relena se impresionó, tanto que intentó ponerse de pie—. Relena, basta, acabas de despertar, no puedes… —intentó calmarla Millardo, la tomó de la mano, y Relena de inmediato lo abofeteó.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó ella, y Millardo, que jamás había visto a su hermana así de molesta, se sorprendió más que nunca por tan violenta reacción—. ¡Tengo que disculparme con Heero! ¡No fue su culpa, fue un accidente! ¡Estaba estresada! ¡Yo fui quien lo molestó! —se incorporó, intentó caminar, solo para azotar en el suelo con violencia. Millardo intentó ayudarla, pero al ver la mirada en shock de Relena, desistió—. Mis piernas… —se sobresaltó, miró a su alrededor, y vio una silla de ruedas—. ¿Una silla de ruedas? —se sobresaltó, miró sus piernas, intentó moverlas, pero estas apenas y se movían unos centímetros solamente—. ¡Mis piernas! ¿Qué pasa con mis piernas? —se estremeció.

—Sé que esto puede que suene inútil, pero necesito que te tranquilices, y que me dejes ayudarte —mencionó Millardo, se agachó, y le ofreció su mano a Relena, que la miró con miedo—. Soy tu hermano… tienes que confiar en mí… —a pesar de la impresión, de alguna forma Relena logró mantener la calma, y permitió a su hermano ayudarla a levantarse. Él la cargó, la ayudó a recostarse en la cama, y se sentó en la silla al lado de esta—. Primero, déjame contestarte tu pregunta sobre Heero. El día que te desmayaste, me llamó por teléfono, me informó sobre el hospital en que estabas, y desde entonces, nadie ha sabido de él. Trowa lo ha estado buscando. En la Tierra, en las colonias, por todas partes. No sabemos qué pasó. Solo sabemos que Heero tiene sus razones. ¿Lo comprendes? —preguntó.

—Pero… —sollozó Relena—. ¿Qué razón podría ser más importante? —preguntó, y Millardo bajó la mirada—. Peleamos… dijimos cosas que ninguno quería decir… tengo que disculparme… —Relena entonces posó su atención en sus piernas, y por vez primera ya no pudo pensar en Heero, y en su lugar se concentró en su situación—. Mis piernas… ¿qué ha pasado? —Millardo se mordió los labios, bajó la mirada—. ¿Cuándo podré moverlas? —preguntó.

—Estabas en coma… —comenzó Millardo, y Relena comenzó a preocuparse, y a temblar—. La sugerencia médica era realizar una neurocirugía… me advirtieron que podría haber secuelas… —los ojos de Relena se ahogaron en lágrimas, los de Millardo tuvieron el mismo sentimiento—. Yo autoricé la cirugía, nadie más… soy responsable de que hayas perdido la movilidad de tus piernas… la decisión fue solo mía… no volverás a caminar jamás… lo siento… —lloró Millardo. Por unos minutos se escuchó el sollozar de ambos, un continuo e ininterrumpido sollozar. Pero tras asimilar lo que ocurría, Relena tomó la mano de Millardo—. ¿Relena? —preguntó.

—Lo comprendo… yo… lo comprendo… —continuó llorando Relena, y Millardo estaba sin habla—. No necesito caminar de todas formas… me haré a la idea pero… —Millardo la abrazó, Relena le devolvió el abrazo, y ambos lloraron, sin descanso alguno—. Ayúdame… —suplicó—. Ayúdame a encontrarlo… no creo poder resistirlo… lo necesito… si Heero está a mi lado no me importa si no vuelvo a caminar nunca pero… si no lo está… preferiría estar muerta —finalizó, y Millardo la abrazó con más fuerza, mientras Relena se desahogaba, y lloraba más y más fuerte.

Se terminó el prólogo pronto tendremos el primer capítulo en Web, pues está siendo corregido le explicaremos más acerca de la pelea que tuvieron Heero y Relena el ¿Cómo nació la relación entre Trowa y Relena? Bueno más adelante daré más detalles e explicaciones hasta pronto besitos.


	2. Una Sensual Mujer De Labios Rojos

**Buenas noches a todos muchos gentiles saludos a todos desde Panamá a todos mis fanáticos de Gundam Wing. Les pido una pequeña disculpa con la tardanza que he tenido en subir el primer capítulo de Odiseas Del Corazón pero como he mencionado en otros casos anteriores estoy sin laptop ahora más que nunca dependo de la computadora de mi papá pero lo bueno es que ya creo que en febrero me dan a Trixy (Mi laptop) Puesto como explique anteriormente el disco duro esta quemado totalmente nunca llegue a pensar que ese disco se dañaría con tanta facilidad. **

**Pero bueno eso no importa ahora así que dejare ese tema a un lado puesto me quiero enfocar en dejarles una serie de explicaciones muy serias y algunas advertencias. Para que queden todos advertidos aquí. Este primer capítulo quizás a muchos no les agrade por eso les pido a todos que mantengan la mente abierta cuando lean, de verdad se los pido manténgala con relación a los sucesos que ocurrirán con la supuesta relación de Relena con Trowa o Heero así que les pido discreción. También quisiera hablarle una serie de detalles que siento que son de vital importancia para todos es por eso que necesito que ustedes lo sepan. Pues comencemos. **

—**Según las investigaciones que realice con respecto a la nacionalidad del antiguo Reino de Sank me encontré con la sorpresa mientras leía uno de los foros de investigación de Gundam Wing, que el supuesto reino pacifico estaba al norte de Europa cerca del mar báltico. A juzgar por los mapas y el juego de té que le servía Noin a Relena (Esto se ve en Frozen Teadrop) este reino se encuentra en lo que alguna vez fue parte de Dinamarca. En otras palabras Miliardo y Relena son daneses.**

—**Heero Yuy. Hubo una tremenda controversia acerca de los que alguna vez fueron los padres de Heero hoy decido desmentir esto. Para que todos sepan Odin Lowe si es el padre biológico de Heero ya que el sostuvo una relación amorosa con la agente Aoki Clark en el año 170 (1970). La madre de Heero Aoki se le desconoce de qué ascendencia es pero aquí decidí utilizar la ascendencia Coreana para ella. Era dueña de una cuantiosa fortuna. Que más tarde Heero heredaría. **

—**Una cosa muy importante aquí que voy a dejar en claro es la altura de los personajes. Si bien es cierto el piloto más alto de todos es Trowa debido a que el mide un 1,60 m. Quiero decirles que estuve leyendo sus perfiles…según las características de su país. Yo me busque la estatura según la población. En este caso pongamos un ejemplo. Los japoneses no son tan altos sacando unas excepciones por eso sabemos que cuando Heero era adolescente media 1,56 m. Lo más alto que pueden llegar los japoneses es un 1,72. En este caso Heero medirá según su estatura poblacional, Heero medirá un 1,71 m. Relena por su parte por ser Danesa medirá un 1,63 m aunque realmente lo más alto que nuestra querida Relena podía llegar era un 1,60 m pero decidí darle unos centímetros de más. Trowa no se sabe de qué nacionalidad es…según algunos informes es Americano, ingles o Latinoamericano. Yo opto por americano. Según los datos el media un 1,60 m. Ahora su altura será 1,76 m. Los demás se los pondré a un lado en letras negritas para que sepan más humemos según su nacionalidad cuanto deben medir.**

—**Relena en esta historia que es un universo alterno. Es en realidad sigue conversando su título de Reina de las naciones por lo tanto ella sigue siendo la reina del mundo. En el siguiente capítulo veremos a la joven, en su palacio residencial ya que en el primer capítulo ella estaba durmiendo en la residencia de la madre de ella en Dinamarca. **

—**Lica es un personaje que en cierta medida tomara mucha influencia en Heero, ya que es la única familia cercana que tiene ella de él. Ya que el madre de Lica fue asesinado cuando ella solo tenía 9 años quedando solamente el padre de ella con vida. Como familia como Heero. Y el padre de Lica actualmente vive en Japón en un asilo para locos. **

—**Heero será el villano principal de esta historia. Acompañado de una organización pero se dará más detalles a conocer más adelante. **

—**Para lo que se preguntan con relación a la enfermedad de Relena. Para tranquilidad de todos, ella si volverá a caminar. Puesto que en realidad es una enfermedad psicológica que más adelante le causara muchos estragos debido a las medicinas que le recetaron muchos medicamentos que según leí en internet cambian mucho los patrones de comportamiento. (Sugerencia de Dany-sensei fue el culpable, él le encanta agregar ese tipo de escenas.). **

—**El rojo en labial será el protagonista de una coraza que Relena se implanto a sí misma, para que nadie observara el dolor que ella aun en el fondo aun siente. **

—**También investigue el nombre de los padres de Relena Peacecreaft los biológicos y los adoptivos aquí se los dejo para que sepan. Foster Darlian y Mareen Darlian son los nombres de los padres adoptivos de Relena. Marticus Rex (General rebelde que participio durante la guerra en esos años, más tarde contrae nupcias con la princesa del Reino de Sank y se convirtió en el rey Peacecreaft) y Katrina Peacecreaft la princesa de dicho reino.**

**Ahora contestar reviews:**

—**Isumi: Gracias sweettie de verdad muchas gracias te lo agradezco bastante, espero que pueda seguir impresionándote con esta historia. Aquí te traigo la siguiente actualización. **

—**Lica: Hola sweettie que bien que estés de regreso en mi historias yo la verdad yo estoy muy contenta, no hay de qué. Soy yo la que debe agradecer bastante por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Bueno la verdad yo estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias así además culpa a Daniel Ordoñez él tiene la culpa de acostumbrarme a leer e escribir historias largas. Guerras Doradas, espero que algún día lo puedas leer. Bueno el trabajar con Heero si será un reto porque sabes que me desagrada por lo que pido una disculpa si me desquito con él un poco, debido a que el será uno de los villanos principales. Pero eso es parte de la historia y del plan original. Me alegra que te encantara el cariño que tenía el con su hermana la verdad veremos aquí más de esa faceta de él. Zech si fue perdonado porque…él quería lo mejor para su hermana**

**Capitulo No1**

**Una Sensual Pero Misteriosa Mujer De Labios Rojos**

**Prologo**

**Reino De Sank. Residencia De Los Darlians-Peacecreafts. Martes 30 De Febrero Del Año 201 Después De La Colonia. Habitación De Relena Peacecreaft Darlian**.

—No…—susurro una mujer muy joven de unos 21 años de edad que se removía de un lado al otro en su gran cama con sus sabanas revueltas en todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco el sueño, en la que ella se encontraba viviendo una y otra vez todos los días de su vida la estaba trasladando a una realidad que no era la que estaba viviendo aquella atormentada mujer.

Ese sueño tan misterioso que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, siempre la transportaba al mismo lugar que ella ya conocía desde hace más de 5 años atrás, que no importaba el constante de números de veces que ella lo estuviera viviendo. Ella seguía estremeciéndose del como si fuera la primera vez que lo soñó. Un sueño tan extraño pero confuso donde ella se veía a si misma parada en un acantilado que tenía una vista grotesca en dirección al vacío que no tenía fin…tal vez era un vacío infinito.

Todo estaba tan oscuro e silencioso por los alrededores del precipicio que ni con la vista ella veía algo, ni siquiera se podía admirar ninguna alma del desierto vagando en esos lugares como era de costumbre, lo único que ella logro alcanzar a escuchar era el suave quejido del soplar del viento que acariciaba con su fuerte soplido con sus bellos cabellos castaños claro rubio, como su bello vestido blanco que le daba una apariencia tan fantasmal que en cierta medida le incomodaba. Siguiendo observando el panorama con cierta confusión cuando de repente…sintió que alguien le ejercía fuerza sobre su espalda como si estuviera intentando moverla de la posición donde ella se encontraba. Tirándola al vacío como si ella no valiera nada, una vez más ella escuchaba la misma voz diciéndole lo mismo.

— ¡Hasta nunca Relena Peacecreaft! ¡Debiste haber muerto desde un principio, me hubieras ahorrado muchas molestias! —y Relena alcanzo a escuchar una voz que ella conocía muy bien desde un principio, que era tan fría e seca al mismo tiempo. Una voz que no importara los años que pasar seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella…— ¡Heero sálvame! —lloro ella mientras seguía cayendo al vacío de cabeza, pero lamentablemente Heero ya no podía escucharla. Ya no quedaba nada más nada que la muerte que tanto ella había evadido en el pasado pero ahora venía sin previo aviso, la joven cerró sus ojos. —Me voy a morir, es más que obvio pero no tengo miedo si es así al menos déjame ver tu rostro por última vez Heero…por favor ven dame un beso—declaro mientras seguía cayendo en dirección al vacío.

Cuando Relena cerro por unos instantes sus bellos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas cristalinas que eran evaporadas por el viento. Aceptando su destino. Ella sintió que algo la rodeaba con firmeza alrededor de su cintura forzando a la joven abriendo sus ojos. Para encontrarse con la sorprendente vista de los poderosos pero sensuales ojos verde profundo. Tan pálidos e fríos, pero cálidos. Lo que provoco que Relena sintiera una extraña paz a su lado.

—En verdad eres una persona bastante ingenua al pensar que realmente él te va a ayudar después de haberte tirado desde un precipicio sin fondo, a veces no entiendo tu forma de actuar—hablo serenamente Trowa que la tenía abrazada contra su pecho, estrechándola con fuerza como si la estuviera protegiendo de evitar que ella tuviera un impacto mayor. — ¿Tr-o-w-a? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto ella asustada pero a la vez aliviada de saber que él estaba ahí para protegerla. —Tratando de enmendar los errores que Heero cometió contigo injustamente en el pasado. Además que…—no dijo más lo que sorprendió a Relena que simplemente observo el como el, la abrazaba.

— ¿Además de qué? —volvió a preguntar la joven asustada.

—Que te amo, Relena no lo quise aceptar por muchos años debido a que en el fondo de mi corazón tenía mucho miedo de pensar que tal vez. Alguna vez…tu…—no continúo con su frase debido a que Trowa comenzaba a evaporarse asustando a la joven que intentaba abrazarlo pero no pudo—¡No Trowa no me dejes! —grito la joven tratando abrazar a Trowa…pero fue demasiado tarde él se desvaneció con eso las esperanzas de Relena. — ¡Trowa! —y desapareció de la vista de la joven.

La joven cayó en un bello mar de estrellas al final del vacío del precipicio, provocando que ella una vez más volviera a la realidad. Asustando a la persona que estaba a su lado que con mucho desespero intentaba despertarla.

…

— ¡No! —lloro ella levantándose violentamente de su gran cama con las sabanas amarradas en su cuerpo como tratando de huir, de su sueño. Asustando a una joven de la misma de edad que ella. — ¡Relena dios mío reacciona, solo estas soñando! ¡Relena! —grito una bella joven egipcia totalmente asustada al ver a su amiga tratando de caminar con las sabanas impidiéndole y con los ojos cerrados— ¡Matilde! —grito Shesh llamando a la mucama de Relena que corrió a su encuentro, logro apañar a Relena.

— ¡Señorita Relena! Por el amor de dios está de nuevo pensando en ese sueño, le ruego que despierte—le sacudió la mucama con fuerza haciéndola reaccionar, provocando que Relena regresara en sí y se asustara. — ¡Uwah Matilde! No me asustes así por el amor de dios yo juraba que eras, el que me venía a rescatar. Dios mío no de nuevo esas pastillas que me recetaron para ese tratamiento son demasiado—se quejó la joven desatándose las sabanas de su cuerpo mostrando su pijamas. Que consistían en un suéter verde aqua de tela muy lisa casi transparente de tiras que mostraba su ombligo los lunares alrededor de él, shorts cortos del mismo color.

—Pues se notan que esas pastillas te hacen soñar cosas que no debes, mas relacionados con mi vieja patria. Egipto. Yo tu voy de nuevo a donde el psicólogo para que te cambien esas pastillas, no puedes seguir así por el amor de dios. —se quejó una bella joven de 21 años de edad de piel ligeramente morena, que media aproximadamente un 1,63 m dos centímetros más baja que Relena, cabellera castaña suave pero en las puntas las tenía pintadas de un rubio cenizo y que tenía una mirada dulce, un lunar debajo de la fosal nasal izquierda que se le veía bastante sensual de cuerpo robusto para arriba pero delgada para abajo, Una verdadera belleza. Vestía una camisa blanca con mangas, unos pantalones skinnys fascia y bailarinas blancas.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Shesh que es obvio que yo sé lo que debo o no hacer. Así que te agradecería que no me reprendieras tan temprano, pues me duele la cabeza—se la sujeto por el dolor que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo. Shesh se fastidio al escuchar esas palabras. — ¡Como no vas a sentirte así si anoche te la pasaste tomando, muchísimo! Yo creo que incluso tuviste con algunos de esos desconocidos de aquel discoteca que fuimos anoche, debiste haber tenido sexo con uno de ellos estoy casi…segura. —se cruzó de brazos la joven egipcia.

—Por qué no lo gritas más fuerte a ver si te escucharon en la colonia X-19000—comento sarcásticamente Relena ante la acusación de su amiga. —Pues qué bueno que lo escuchen porque eso es lo que te mereces por estar teniendo sexo sin control Relena, eres una mujer de 21 años no una adolescente de 18 años con las hormonas descontroladas. Eres una mujer. Es enserio que no mides las consecuencias de tus actos—insistió Shesh dejando muy confundida a Matilde que no dejaba de observar con desdén a ambas jóvenes sin saber que decir.

—Mira Shesh lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, ni mucho menos de nadie que yo sepa desde hace muchos años. Desde que Salí de mi coma auto afligido que casi me deja con las escasas posibilidades de volver a caminar…me enseño de lo que me estaba perdiendo de la vida. El sexo era una de ellas. Déjame decirte que con el que lo estaba haciendo ayer era un verdadero semental—agrego con arrogancia sorprendiendo a las dos jóvenes.

— ¡Eso es una falta de respeto a tu feminidad! ¡Por dios desde que ese imbécil de Yuy te dejo aquí en la tierra casi moribunda, tú decidiste que no volverías a involucrarte con más nadie! —se preocupó la joven al observar el tan acostumbrado nuevo patrón de su mejor amiga. — ¡Ah! No menciones a ese, no tiene ni voto y ni voz en mi vida. Gracias a él le ice daño a una persona que realmente se merecía mi amor no el ahora si me disculpas me tengo que preparar debo ir a ver a Lady Une para hablar sobre la seguridad que impartirán en el nuevo evento en el que asistiré, ver a Alexandra la novia de Quatre que vino de Corea del Sur. Iremos a ver a tu padre para lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu abuela—finalizo la joven y se retiró en dirección al baño para bañarse.

—Hay yo mejor me voy avisarle a la señora Mareen y a la señora Noin para decirles que la señorita Relena ya se despertó. —se excusó la joven mucama que recogió las sabanas de Relena para llevarlas en dirección a su cama, tenderla. Para ella las discusiones entre Shesh la joven egipcia y Relena la danesa eran muy incómodo.

—Matilde espere ¿Por favor? Yo sé que usted se siente muy incómoda al escuchar todas las mañanas las discusiones que tengo con Relena pero no lo hago para incomodarla. Es que me preocupo por la salud mental y emocional de ella—se disculpó Shesh tratando de explicarle las cosas a la mucama. Que simplemente le negó saliendo corriendo asombrando a Shesh. —Hasta las propias mucamas de la residencia no quieren opinar al respeto, es cierto que has cambiado mucho Relena. Ya no se… ¿Dónde quedo aquella joven que conocí? De seguro se quedó en la clínica psiquiátrica. La alegre, dulce, bondadosa, de buen corazón y a hasta a veces ingenua Relena ya no está. Todo por su culpa señor Heero ojala que las mil desgracias egipcias le caigan en su ser. —lloro Shesh que se dirigió a la salida.

…

—Hoy es un nuevo día como todos en esta triste vida, todo te lo debo a ti Heero. Gracias por hacerme saber que yo nunca valí nada para ti. Abrirme los ojos, como quisiste desde un principio cuando nos conocimos. —declaro una Relena de 21 años con la cabellera castaña oscura casi tirando a negro de no ser por el reflejo que se veían las hebras chocolates, partido a la mitad con flecos muy sensuales cortos y su cabellera larga. Vestía un sensual vestido verde con escote en forma de corazón con mangas cortas que mostraban sus bellos hombros y el vestido le llegaba a la mitad de la rodilla y unos tacones plateados para complementar. Joyería muy sencilla pero elegante. Una maquillaje sencillo lo único que sobresalía eran sus labios pintados de un rojo muy fuerte y apasionado. —Tal vez deberme dame cuenta antes que tu jamás sentiste nada por mi desde un principio gracias a ti, todo el daño que me has hecho Heero herí a un hombre que vale la pena. Ojala que algún día Trowa me perdone por el daño que le hecho—hablo ella que incluso se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras que salieron de sus bellos ojos azul cielo.

Relena sonrió de una manera irónica como tal vez los pensamientos que estaban aquejando su mente como si desearan hacer presencias en su corrompida cabeza, le hicieron decirse a sí misma mentalmente. "Están irónico pensar que aun en estas alturas de mi vida puedo llorar, después de haber derramado muchas lágrimas por el miserable ese. Que me demostró con sus acciones que jamás le importe."

Pensó ella con una amarga sonrisa adornando su bello rostro, con furia latente en su ser término de secarse las lágrimas para luego volver a recuperar su postura frívola como era ya de costumbre en ella, el tener una postura muy frívola e inflexible frente a los demás. Nunca mostrar aquellas emociones que alguna vez la aquejaron como aquella inocente jovencita que creyó en una persona que en absoluto mostro algún sentimiento por ella. Sin embargo antes de salir de su habitación la joven camino en dirección a su gaveta.

La abrió con suma delicadeza. Comenzó a buscar la única cosa que aun la mantenía con vida le daba las esperanzas de que tal vez…ella podría iniciar una nueva vida sin llevar ese peso que ella cargaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Aun la impulsaba a vivir. Saco entre sus cosas…una foto del…de la persona que a pesar de todo…le entrego todo…Trowa Barton. Ella se la había ingeniado para poder sacar esa foto de los archivos de los Preventores.

—Espero que el día que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo, me puedas perdonar todo el daño que te ice. Tú de verdad no te lo merecías, la vida debía premiarte una mujer que te amara solo a ti. No una que no podía ni con su propio dolor—los ojos de ella volvió a humedecerse al recordar esos aquellos días, que tuvo una relación con Trowa Barton después de recuperarse de aquella enfermedad que casi le cuesta la vida. —y la joven bajo la mirada pero unos minutos después se repuso y guardo la foto en la gaveta se retiró dejando la foto sola abandonada a lado de un bello oso de peluche ya desgastado por el tiempo.

…

—Buenos días señorita Shesh pero que grata sorpresa, encontrarla aquí de nuevo. —saludo cortésmente Noin a la joven Egipcia que agradeció a la mujer de la cabellera negra azulada que le permitiera, sentarse en la misma mesa con la madre de su mejor amiga—Buenos días para usted también señora Peacecreaft. Les agradezco la invitación para la fiesta que está organizando la señora Mareen. —agradeció la joven con dulzura evidente en su voz.

—No hay de que Shesh, de verdad tú has sido una de las pocas amigas que Relena ha tenido en toda su vida, por eso como no invitar a tu familia a esta celebración. Espero que tu abuela Isis y tu padre el señor Sobek también puedan asistir—le sonrió Mareen en forma cálida, la joven asintió con un puchero que hico reír a Mareen a Noin. —Hay tu siempre con esos adorables pucheros ojala que la señorita Relena pudiera hacer lo mismo, sin tener que recordar el pasado. —menciono melancólica.

—Hay señora Noin eso es imposible no hay día en que Relena no piense en todo lo que ella ha sufrido por culpa de él, mira hasta el nombre no merece que yo lo mencione. Es más ni siquiera vale recordarlo aquí, ya se lo que dirá señora Noin a pesar de todo él fue un buen hombre. Si mi abuela Isis me escuchara se enojaría conmigo pero es que no lo puedo evitar—se quejó con molestia la joven que tomo su vaso de jugo se tomó un sorbo pequeño. Noin respondió ante su declaración—En parte comprendo tus malestares pero tampoco conoces a Heero para referirte así de él, aunque no te niego que si me molesta el hecho que el la haya abandonado en ese hospital. —agrego Noin tomando su taza de café totalmente tranquila.

—Todos los días es lo mismo con Relena ella ha cambiado demasiado que hasta al punto, que ni yo misma la reconozco…me da miedo verla a veces. Está tomando un camino que más adelante no le traerá nada bueno…todo para tratar de olvidar el sufrimiento que le causo a Trowa y el dolor que ella tiene con ese Heero Yuy—respondió Shesh dejando su vaso de jugo a un lado, asombrando a Mareen ya que ella conocía bien a Shesh sabía que la joven colocaba su vaso en dirección contraria.

—Cuando pones tu vaso en dirección contraria es que has tenido una discusión con Relena, la verdad no pienso preguntar los detalles. Porque es más que obvio que el olor que trajo ella anoche la delato en cierta medida—insistió Mareen mientras observaba su taza de té—Quisiera que mi hija…fuera…un poco…más abierta a sus sentimientos…me dijera…que es lo que le sucede. Porque cambio tanto…ella jamás me dice nada…nunca se cómo ella esta emocionalmente…todavía siento que vivo a oscuras…—lloro Mareen como tratando de sacar a relucir las emociones que ella sentía en esos momentos.

—Nada de esto es su culpa señora Mareen…usted ha hecho un trabajo excelente criando a Relena…pero ella simplemente…no ha querido volverse abrir a lo que ella piensa o siente…después de lo de Trowa…—respondió lo que provoco que ambas mujeres se mantuvieran en silencio. De pronto las tres mujeres observando a Relena llegar a la mesa.

—Relena hija muy buenos días, que bueno que llegas justamente estábamos hablando de ti—sonrió con dulzura la señora Mareen esperando que su hija reaccionara, le dijera algo. Pero sin embargo no hubo respuesta de ella lo que hico que el corazón de la señora se rompiera en mil pedazos. —Relena tu madre te está hablando, no me digas que vas a ignorarla—susurro Shesh a lo que Relena reacciono dándose cuenta, de que estaba lastimando a su madre con su silencio. —Perdóname madre por no prestarte atención, es que estaba sumisa en mis pensamientos—se disculpó la joven.

—No te preocupes yo comprendo hija, a lo mejor estabas tan concentrada por todos los eventos que están próximos acercarse. Yo molestándote con mis impertinencias, discúlpame a mí—se excusó Mareen con una serena sonrisa, pero Relena se lo negó sonrió a su madre.

—No claro que no mi querida madre, tus problemas jamás serán de impertinencias para mí. Al contrario son muy importantes como para que te las guardes solo para ti—le sonrió la joven provocando que la señora Mareen sintiera que sus ojos se humedecieran ya que, ella deseaba con todo su corazón que Relena hiciera lo mismo. Noin lo noto se acercó con cierta sigiles a la señora Mareen le susurro a su oído. —Le suplico que por favor se ha muy fuerte, yo comprendo los pesares de su corazón. Pero no haga que la señorita Relena se sienta incomoda, lo que menos deseamos es que ella se sienta responsable de su dolor—y Mareen asintió le dedico una bella sonrisa a su hija, Que se la devolvió.

—Bueno creo que se nos está haciendo un poco tarde Relena, creo que hoy tenemos una agenda un poco apretada. Primero debemos ir a ver a Lady Une que creo que ya se está impacientando…al parecer ella tiene algo muy importante que decirte después iremos donde Quatre que regreso de Corea Del Sur con su novia Alexandra. Después iremos a ver a mi abuela, con su permiso nos veremos en la noche señora Mareen y señora Noin—se despidió Shesh apresurando un poco a su amiga, que termino su tasa de té se despidió de su madre e cuñada.

Las dos doncellas se despidieron con una reverencia para las señoras que se las devolvieron con una sonrisa, se retiraron en dirección a la salida acompañadas de los dos siempre fieles sirvientes de la joven presidenta del mundo que siempre estaban ahí para cuidar de su persona. Dejando a las dos distinguidas señoras observando con una sonrisa a las jóvenes irse, a pesar de todo ambas tenían la ferviente esperanza de que estas festividades futuras animaran bastante a Relena.

…

A Las Afueras Del Reino De Sank. Dinamarca. Carpa De Los Animales. Circo

—Aun sigues en la mismas de siempre, pensé que después de una relación fallida con Relena Peacecreaft te haría unirte más a la seguridad de los Preventores—se escuchó una voz que entraba en dirección a una gran carpa de circo que estaba en busca de una persona que sabía que encontraría en esa carpa. Un hombre de etnia China de 20 años. Lo que hico que un joven de 22 años cabellera castaña clara se parara del piso cerca de la jaula del león. —Reconocería esa voz donde quiera que vaya en esta tierra, no es necesario que tuvieras que gritar tan duro Wufei, de todas el que menciones a Relena en esto me hace pensar que Lady Une te envió. —comento el ex piloto del Heavymears que dejaba a un lado un pequeño bote donde estaba la comida del animal.

—Eres muy perspectivo la verdad todavía me asombras bastante Trowa…que entendiste la razón de mi visita—halago Wufei con respectos a las habilidades de Trowa, lo que provoco que el joven alzara una ceja. Pues no esperaba que el joven chino de 21 años de edad se mostrara impresionado. —No tengo tiempo para tus halagos será mejor que informes que es lo… ¿Qué quieres? No estoy parea perder mi tiempo contigo—se dio la vuelta para retomar sus actividades.

—Que vengas conmigo a la base de los Preventores. Lady Une tiene una propuesta para ti, estoy muy seguro que cuando lo escuches enunciar de sus labios no querrás rechazar aquella oferta…pero te adelantare algunos detalles…por si te interesa…—agrego con arrogancia lo que hico que Trowa se fastidiara. —No me interesa volver a los Preventores…ya hace mucho tiempo deje esa etapa. —Pero Wufei insistió—Quieres estar cerca de Relena Peacecreaft de nuevo. Ya han pasado casi…5 años desde ese día. —le grito haciendo que el joven parara en seco.

— ¿Qué? —fue su única respuesta que pudo enunciar en esos momentos.

—Así como lo oíste, la oferta que vengo a proponerte en nombre de los Preventores es que…seas el guardaespaldas de la presidenta de las naciones mundiales. Nada más y menos que de la propia Relena Peacecreaft…aquella mujer que cree que puede cambiar el mundo con esa sonrisa y creencias ridículas con relación al pacifismo total—le enuncio el chino haciendo que el joven americano se volteara para enfocar su mirada en la de él. Lo observaba con desdén— Relena—volvió a repetir el muchacho.

—Si ella Relena, es que eras la única opción viable ya que el imbécil de Heero se ha desaparecido del mapa desde hace casi 5 años. No hemos podido dar con él, así que nos quedas tú. Además de que ella se pondría feliz de verte después de muchos años—le explico con cierto fastidio al tener que recordar con cierta molestia, el pasado amoroso de Trowa con la doncella Peacecreaft. —No me interesa—fue la respuesta cortante de él. —Oh sí que te interesa, se te nota en la mirada. No puedes ocultar lo que sientes Trowa al escuchar noticias de ella. Esta noche se organiza una fiesta en la residencia de los amigos egipcios de ella. Es el cumpleaños de la señora Isis. La abuela de Shesh. —y le lanzo una invitación por los aires que Trowa logro atrapar sin ninguna dificultad. —Que considerada es esa chica Shesh al invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños de si abuela, eso quiere decir que aún tiene la esperanza que tu regreses con Relena. Eso te da una ventaja que Heero no tiene.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ventaja? Si Heero nunca quiso mostrar indicios de si todavía sigue viviendo, esta vez supo esconderse bien. No me extraña de él, ese sujeto lo tenía todo fríamente calculado e incluso destruirle la vida a Relena…—el chino sonrió irónicamente—Es verdad pero en cambio tú solo lograste recoger las migajas que te pudo ofrecer Relena. Aun su estado emocional, que lo único que ella deseaba era morirse. —y Trowa simplemente ignoro sus palabras siguió alimentando al león.

—No me interesa, dile a Lady Une que se busque a otra persona. Que no pienso participar en esto, tengo muchos otros asuntos de que preocuparme—se quejó el, lo que provoco que Wufei no aceptara esa respuesta. —Bueno si no quieres aceptar el maldito puesto de esa zorra esa de Relena, entonces porque no vas a la fiesta al menos hazle ese favor a la señorita árabe esa. Su abuela desea que vayas…—no termino la frase por qué sintió un reflejo en su cara tumbándolo al suelo.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a referirte así de Relena! ¡Me escuchaste ella no es ninguna zorra! ¡Ella es una mujer maravillosa que tú jamás podrás tener en toda tu miserable vida, como el imbécil de Heero! —le grito ya fastidiado el ex piloto del gundam 03, asombrando al chino que miraba sorprendido la sangre que salía de su nariz. —No tenías que ir tan lejos. Pero no importa, es tu decisión te estaremos esperando esta noche en la residencia de los…Abdul-Rahman—fue lo último que respondió Wufei que se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la ropa comenzó a retirarse dejando a Trowa casi furico.

—Trowa—se escuchó la voz de una joven pelirroja de unos 24 años de edad, que en esos momentos entraba en dirección a la carpa de los animales para ayudar a Trowa. —Mira hasta que te encuentro, te he estado buscando por todos lados. —hablaba ella sin percatarse del rostro del mencionado. No fue hasta que observo a Trowa observando una invitación muy fina. Con decorados dorados. — ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto ella preocupada al ver a Trowa.

—Catherine prepárate esta noche no haremos nuestra función, estamos invitados a una fiesta en la casa de Shesh. —le enseño la invitación asombrando a Catherine. Que se sorprendió se limitó a asentir. Por su parte Trowa seguía observando la invitación que se le fue tirada en sus manos. Esto sería una nueva oportunidad de ver de nuevo a…Relena…después de casi…de 4 años. De no verla. —Relena—fue lo único que logro decir.

…

Mansión De Los Abdul-Rahman. Centro Del Reino De Sank. Dinamarca.

La gran puerta de barrotes negra muy gruesa de la mansión Abdul-Rahman se abrieran con todo su esplendor dándole el permiso para pasar a una limosina rosada que se dirigía a los alrededores de la gran residencia. Para visitar a los señores dueños de esta casa. Afuera de la puerta principal de la mansión lo esperaba un mayordomo de color bronce de piel, la cabeza rapada totalmente con facciones árabes. A su lado se encontraba el coronel Lady Une acompañada de una cantidad considerable de soldados Preventores que aguardaban la seguridad y con los dueños de la casa.

El coche se detuvo frente a ellos así permitiéndole al mayordomo poder abrirle la puerta a la reina Relena y a la dueña de la casa la princesa Shesh de Egipto que estaría viviendo un tiempo en el Reino De Sank. Dinamarca. Le ofreció la mano a la joven Relena que salió del coche con una sonrisa seductora pintada sobre sus sensuales labios rojos que al ver a Olufemi automáticamente sonrió con dulzura e coquetería. Ruborizando al sirviente haciendo que Shesh se fastidiara por su actitud.

—Bienvenidos a la residencia Abdul-Rahman—les hablo educadamente el mayordomo.

—Gracias precioso créeme disfrutare la estadía aquí—le agradeció Relena que lo observaba con los lentes entrepuestos, e incluso descaradamente le guiño el ojo a Olufemi que se ruborizo. Ante la atrevida actitud de la joven reina del mundo. —Relena—le reprendió molesta Shesh por lo bajo. Ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír se acercó al señor Sobek—Su majestad mi bella princesa, hoy se ve muy hermosa—le halago Sobek. Que tomo una de sus finas manos, le deposito un suave beso que hico sonreír a Relena.

—Usted siempre tan halagador señor Sobek me da mucha alegría verlo de nuevo, abuela Isis feliz cumpleaños—le dijo una dulzura que sorprendió muchísimo a los soldados Preventores. Ya que no estaban acostumbrados a ver esa faceta de ella. La anciana de 67 años le devolvió sus cálidas palabras—Gracias hija, espero que tu madre, tu hermano y su esposa puedan asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Estoy contenta de poder llegar a mis 68 años de vida. —se rio con dulzura la anciana.

—Hay abuela que alegría me da que estés muy contenta, hoy te levantaste de muy buen humor. Coronel Lady Une pero que grata sorpresa encontrarla aquí—se sorprendió Shesh al ver a la joven alemana de cabellera castaña clara, de ojos de igual color. Vestía el acostumbrado uniforme. —Buenos días su alteza real. Princesa Shesh en realidad fuimos convocados por su padre el señor Sobek para discutir asuntos legales con respecto a la seguridad que se impartir en la fiesta de su abuela. Especialmente para la reina. —se excusó Lady Une. Relena se soltó del abrazo de la señora Isis para acercarse a Lady Une con una mirada extremadamente fría—Creo que eso es un asunto que tenemos que discutir inmediatamente coronel, siento que hay muchas deficiencias en el sistema de seguridad —agrego con rudeza se volvió colocar sus lentes comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión. Asombrando a todos. Lady Une un suspiro de molestia. Ya sabía lo que venía.

—Papá y abuela, porque no vamos a adentro para preparar los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Muchos políticos muy importantes vienen hoy, mucha gente de la alta aristocracia vendrá tenemos que estar presentables—hablo Shesh para tratar de calmar el ambiente tan tenso, que se formó en la entrada. Olufemi les hablo—Mis señores el desayuno la espera.

—Adelántese yo hablare con Relena creo que no viene del mejor de sus humores, es por las pastillas que está tomando. Así que váyanse además buscare a mi bebe…Píndaro—llamo Shesh de pronto observo a un perro doberman pincher que la miraba con ternura, muy poco característico de su raza. El perro se sentó emocionado—Píndaro hermoso él bebe de mamá ven vamos a ver a tu madrina, de seguro está enojada. —haciendo pucheros al perro.

…

—Quería hablar usted conmigo su majestad—le pregunto la Coronel Lady Une—Tu seguridad cada día mas es patética no dejan de decepcionarme cada día mas, debería de buscarme otro jefe de seguridad por el que me contrataste. ¡Es un asco! —le grito Relena molesta tirando su bolso al gran sillón de la residencia.

—Su majestad le suplico que se calme yo comprendo muy bien, el que se sienta muy molesta por lo que ocurrió hace dos días en la celebración de aniversario del Reino De Sank. Pero le ruego que me deje…— y Relena se enfureció más—Aquí no hay nada que explicar. Los hechos lo explicaron muy bien por ti, Lady Une cada día que pasa me siento arrepentida de escuchar tus sugerencias…así que te agradecer que por favor ubiques a la persona que está ocupando el cargo. ¡Por otro! ¡No tolerare otra falta tuya me entendiste! ¡Ya me estoy cansando de las fallas de ustedes! —insistió Relena molesta, recogió su bolso se dirigió a la salida tirando la puerta sorprendió a Lady Une.

Lady Une no dejaba de observar con cierto asombro el comportamiento que acaba de presenciar en Relena. No la reconocía, no era la persona que conocía. Ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón que ella nunca se comportaba de esa manera, por eso sintió que esos medicamentos que le habían recetado después de sobrevivir a una terrible enfermedad que casi la llevo al cielo con su padre. El ministro de relaciones de exteriores Foster Darlian aquel tan noble e pacifico señor que le enseños sus ideales a una jovencita de 15 años, que luego jugaría un papel importante en sus vidas y en la restauración de un nuevo futuro.

Trato de tranquilizarse, para no dejarse llevar por un impulso del estrés que sentía porque lo que había vivido hacia unos minutos se le fue un momento incomodo, con respecto que a pesar de que Relena este disfrutando de una buena salud física. No era lo mismo emocionalmente como mentalmente, como ella sospechaba desde ya hace varios años. Conto hasta diez dejando soltar un fuerte aire de molestia. Para digiriese en dirección a la salida.

Tenía muchos asuntos que atender y tan poco tiempo, para atender sus asuntos de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Wufei que entro provocando alivio en Lady Une.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Acepto? —le pregunto con seriedad Lady Une. —Se negó pero después de que le tirara en sus manos la invitación de la princesa egipcia estoy seguro, que el vendrá esta noche para celebración. Además estoy seguro que cuando le hable de Relena, se mostró interesado a pesar de que él lo niegue…pero estoy muy seguro que el asistirá esta noche. —fueron sus palabras que en cierta medida tranquilizaron a la coronel Lady Une.

—Me tranquiliza en cierta medida pero de todas formas tenemos que tener los ojos bien abiertos, ahora si me disculpas la reina está muy molesta. Ya hace unos minutos tuve un cruce de palabras con ella—le hablo Lady Une lo que no sorprendió a Wufei ya que, sabia la joven estaba insatisfecha con la seguridad de los Preventores. —La verdad no me sorprende que esa mujer este enojada si desde que Heero desapareció, Trowa renuncio a los Preventores hace 4 años atrás. Después de que ellos dos se fueran, no hemos tenido la misma defensa. Los postulantes que contratan no saben absolutamente nada de seguridad, son unos incompetentes no hacen bien su trabajo. —se quejó Wufei que simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

—Olvidemos si la seguridad de los Preventores vale o no, tenemos un asunto más grande que resolver. Hiciste la otra misión que te pedí teniente Chang—le pregunto la castaña, esperando respuesta del chino—Eso lo discutiremos mañana en la oficina pero déjame decirte que lo encontré fue bastante interesante, involucra a Heero. Lo encontré—fue lo único que logro escuchar Lady Une lo que sorprendiéndola al saber que Heero estaba involucrado con lo que ellos investigaron.

— ¿Heero está involucrado en qué? —pregunto ella sorprendida. Lo que provoco que Wufei soltara un fuerte aire de molestia que sorprendiera a la joven, pues esperaba que le contara con más detalles en la delicada situación que se encontraba Heero—Para que sepas la imagen tan intachable que teníamos de Heero cuando lo conocimos hace años, poco a poco comienza a desvanecerse…se ha unido al bando de los enemigos. Déjame decirte que al enemigo que nos enfrentamos…no es un rival…muy fácil que digamos con solo decirte que me tomo varios meses tratar de ubicar alguna información acercad de…este misterioso enemigo. —le explico con cuidado para que nadie escuchara lo que estaba enunciando en contra de Heero.

—Hablaremos de este asunto en la oficina, no creo que sea conveniente sobresaltar más a la joven reina y menos a la señora Isis, hoy es un cumpleaños. Debemos guardar las composturas—le pidió cortésmente Lady Une al preventor Chino que tuvo que asentir con cierta arrogancia.

Dejaron el tema para tranquilidad de los dueños de la casa.

…

—Señora Isis cuénteme ya ha abierto sus obsequios—le pregunto una ya más calmada Relena que compartía una taza de té con la dueña de la residencia donde se encontraba, pues estaba conversando temas políticos con relación a la próxima conferencia política que se efectuaría en una semana. Donde los Abdul-Rahman estaban cordialmente invitados—No todavía mi niña pero esta noche durante la celebración yo abriré todos mis obsequios, pero olvidemos los obsequios hablemos de ti. Relena hija dime… ¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunto a la joven que se dedicó a observarla con desdén.

—Todo ha estado maravilloso señora Isis, déjeme decirle que estoy disfrutando con intensidad lo que he me estado perdiendo desde que, yo era una adolescente de 15 años—sonrió ella con seducción dejando mostrar esa bella sonrisa que resplandecía por el color rojo. Lo que hico que la señora Isis se le destrozara el corazón, le agarro la mano a Relena asombrándola—Sucede algo señora Isis, la denoto algo preocupada—le hablo Relena observándola a los ojos.

—Solo estoy preocupada por ti porque te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que todavía te duele un asunto que casi te costó la vida hace varios años atrás. También el que hayas lastimado a alguien a quien tu empezabas a enamorarte—le comento la anciana egipcia con dulzura. Recordándole a Relena el dolor que ella a pesar de los años aun ella escondía en los más profundo de su corazón. No le gustaba sacar a flote—No se dé qué me está hablando señora Isis—le dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa—A mí no me engañas mi hija, en tus ojos aún se puede ver el dolor que lo que te hicieron hace años, del joven Trowa Barton aquel buen hombre que te amaba de verdad.

—Le agradecería que por favor no vuelva a mencionar el nombre de Trowa Barton ese es un nombre que por más que me duela mucho, no lo puedo volver a mencionar en mis propios labios sin olvidar en mi propia mente el dolor que le he causado—le dijo ella con una sonrisa tan frívola.

—Eso no es cierto…yo sé que muy en el fondo…todavía queda algo de la Relena alegre, apasionada por la paz, cariñosa, dulce, inteligente y amable. Especialmente…que a pesar…de…todo tenia tanto amor al prójimo. No le importaba los errores de las personas…ella—fue interrumpida—Abuela Isis esa mujer…ya no existe…aquella inocente pero Relena que ustedes…conocieron…se murió en la sala de operaciones. El día que tuvieron que volverla a operar— y la señora Isis se asustó al ver el como la mirada de Relena era tan restrictiva y frívola.

—Eso no es cierto…—pero Relena se lo negó con la cabeza, volvió a hablar—Aquella mujer que a la que usted se refiere ella está muerta, no volverá jamás por más que las personas que más aprecio lo intenten. No va volver todo se lo debo a una sola persona en este mundo…usted no lo conoce…pero yo sí. Ojala que dios me perdone por las palabras que diré…pero a Heero le pagar el daño que me causo. Se lo juro —aquellas palabras asustaban a la señora Isis.

—La venganza no es un buen método para hacerle pagar a una persona, el daño que le causo a uno. Tú siempre lo has dicho, que de la venganza no se consigue nada. Solo más dolor—le hablo la señora Isis tratando de quitarle esas crueles ideas a Relena, pero sin conseguirlo. —Heero va a sentir el mismo dolor que yo sentí hace casi 5 años atrás, porque él fue quien me asesino no necesito de una pistola para hacerlo. Me asesino con sus propias manos es hora de devolverle ese dolor. —de pronto los ojos de ella se humedecieron del dolor que sentía, la rabia de que en esos momentos sentía en su ser.

—No puedes decir esas cosas no eres tú misma en estos momentos, relájate lo que estás diciendo no está bien. Solo conseguirás lastimarte más de lo que ya estas—pero sin embargo ninguna de las palabras que ella enunciaba hacía que Relena cambiara de opinión con respecto, a lo que ella estaba diciendo. —No señora Isis no hay nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión en este mundo, menos ahora lo que más me duele es que por culpa de que estos sentimientos que tengo hacia Heero lastime a un buen hombre…que no se merecía el dolor que le cause—le aseguro ella con frialdad aunque en el fondo, ella sabía que lo que estaba diciendo le traería muchos problemas pero ella aun en el fondo deseaba que Heero regresara o Trowa la volviera a buscar.

—En otros tiempos quizás la verdadera Relena Peacecreafts se hubiera avergonzado de sí misma, por enunciar palabras tan crueles—hablo una tercera voz que sorprendió bastante a las dos damas que se voltearon a ver, a Shesh que venía caminando en su dirección con Píndaro en sus brazos—Esas palabras no son tuyas pero no venía a hablarte sobre eso, sino que ya nos tenemos que alistar en media hora. Comenzaran a llegar los invitados. Abuela por favor ya no intentes razonar con ella es muy difícil. Cuando Relena decide algo no hay nada que la haga cambiar.

La señora no tuvo más remedio que asentir con tristeza en su ser, ante las frívolas palabras de su nieta, porque ella conocía bastante bien a su amiga. Sabía que era una persona demasiado decidida le costaba que cualquiera persona pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer cuando ella tomaba una decisión, ella se mantenía firme. No había nadie que le hiciera ver razón alguna. Y Relena se excusó explicándole a la señora que tenía que irse arreglar pues hoy se haría un anuncio muy importante. Con relación a su gobierno.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron dejaron a la señora a la señora Isis sentada en la sala de estar de la mansión, con un mal presentimiento en su corazón.

…

Corea Del Sur. Mansión De Los Clarks. Despacho De Hyun Clark.

—Aquí tiene señor Hyun el desayuno—le hablo una bella doncella que había entrado a su habitación para traerle el dueño de la casa, el desayuno. —Gracias puedes retirarte—le dijo el hombre de unos 21 años de edad que estaba revisando unos documentos, que el abogado le había traído hace una semana, con relación a los movimientos que se estaban efectuando en una vieja base militar en Seúl—Con su permiso—hablo la doncella se retiró dejando a Hyun solo.

—En vez de estar revisando esos documentos tan importantes que tienen que ver con relación con la nueva armamento especialmente tu Gundam que está creando nuestra organización deberías pasar más tiempo con tu hermana menor—se escuchó una delicada voz que entraba al despacho. —Tú deberías de estar en tu habitación estudiando con tus tutores en vez de estar molestándome, Lica—se quejó con frialdad al observar una bella doncella coreana de unos 18 años de edad. De piel blanca lechosa, delgada con muy poco busto y trasero. Pero tenías unas curvas delicadas para ser una asiática, cabello castaño oscuro como el de su hermano ondulo con una galluza poblada. De ojos azules como su hermano. Tenía un coqueto lunar en su nariz. Ojos grandes.

—Lamento decirte mi querido hermano que yo tengo derecho a venirte a molestar no haces que estar pendiente de esos negocios tuyos, o de estar trabajando con los ingenieros, haciendo viajes espaciales a las colonias. A veces desearía que dejaras esas cosas por un momento enfocaras toda tu atención en mi—le suplico la joven, lo que molestó mucho a Hyun. —En estos momentos no puedo atenderte estoy demasiado ocupado, además esta noche viajare a Dinamarca al Reino de Sank pues hemos sido invitados a una fiesta. —le explico Hyun levantados de su escritorio para acomodarse un poco el saco.

— ¿La ex emperatriz de Egipto? ¿Abdul-Rahman? —le pregunto la joven que no dejaba de parpadear de la confusión, al observar la bella tarjeta decorada—Entonces iremos por viaje de negocios políticos, o tal vez…aun quieres vigilar de cerca aquella señorita. Hermano a mí no me puedes ocultar para nada…o debería decir Heero Yuy. —le hablo la niña de una forma desafiante. — ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? —le pregunto Hyun de forma sombría.

—Heero Yuy. Ese era el nombre falso que tú utilizabas cuando eras un piloto del gundam. Además de que también supe que te llamabas Odin Lowe como tu difunto padre, que te crio después que mi tía Aoi Clark se muriera. Dejando a mi papá Tobar Clark solo. —le respondió de una forma cortante la joven que tenía los ojos humedecidos, haciendo que Hyun se acercara a ella—Veo que descubriste mi secreto tal vez en otros tiempos te habría asesinado, pero eso quedo en el pasado. Ya no soy esa persona, además eres sangre de mi sangre. Mi prima hermana—se acercó a la joven el abrazo permitiéndole a la muchacha llorar en sus brazos.

—Eres la única familia que tengo además de mi papá puesto que mi mama se murió hace dos años atrás, solo me quedas tú. —Lloro la joven, a lo que Hyun simplemente se mantuvo en silencio escuchando las palabras de la joven, que siguió hablando—Sin embargo hay algo que todavía no entiendo, porque sigues cuidando de esa señorita. Si tú la dejaste sola hace varios años en un hospital, es que acaso… ¿Quieres pedirle perdón por haberla abandonado? —le pregunto Lica limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Ese asunto no te concierne Lica lo que yo haga con la señorita Peacecreafts no es asunto tuyo. Así que mantente lejos de eso—le respondió cortantemente—No tienes por qué responderme de esa forma, simplemente te preguntaba. Pero es más que obvio de lo que no puedes tapar con un dedo que jamás has olvidado a la señorita Peacecreaft. Hermano yo sé que a pesar de tu apariencia muy frívola más allá se esconde un hombre íntegro y noble con sentimientos, tú la quieres. Por eso vas a ir a esa fiesta—dedujo ella lo que sorprendió a Heero, pero si lo hico no lo demostró.

—Honestamente no entendí lo que quisiste decir, yo solo iré a ver a esa señorita por asuntos de negocios. Espero que no reveles mi identidad. Diciéndome Heero recuerda que ese no es mi nombre…ni Odín Lowe…mi nombre es Hyun Clark—le respondió fríamente a la joven que simplemente asintió.

—Está bien no te voy a enunciar con ninguno de esos nombres hermano, pero quiero que sepas algo. Espero que algún día puedas tomarme la palabra—le explico ella acercándose a él y tomándole la mano estrechándola con mucho cariño—Solo deseo de todo corazón que algún día puedas confiar más en mí, para ayudarte. No puedes llevar todos esos pesares que tiene de la guerra tú solo, me gustaría…aligerarte la carga. —le respondió ella con dulzura.

—Tal vez en otro momento Lica, ahora estoy muy ocupado—como respuesta ante las palabras de la joven él le soltó la mano con violencia, pero asintió. Se retiró dejando a la joven sola en su despacho.

—Eres tan frívolo hermano la verdad sé que te cuesta aceptar tus sentimientos pero sé que en el fondo aun sufres por ella, te dolió dejarla sola ese día que ella estaba sumamente enferma casi al borde de la muerte. —Aseguro la joven que se limpia con delicadeza sus suaves lágrimas—Pero ya han pasado casi 5 años, de ese suceso en tu vida aun así…no puedes cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida. Solo espero que Rebeca no se sienta celosa…de verdad esa mujer está loca por ti hermano—seguía limpiándose las lágrimas pues ella sabía que su hermano podía ser una persona que frívola pero en el fondo, el aceptaba que le hacía falta Relena en su vida. Él era muy orgulloso para aceptarlo.

—Señorita Lica—de pronto se escuchó la voz del mayordomo principal de la residencia entrando al despacho con, una pequeña maleta— ¿Eh? —pregunto la joven confundida al ver a su mayordomo—Lamento molestarle pero es que ya sus valijas se encuentran lista su hermano lo espera en el lobby para partir en dirección al aeropuerto.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí, sí, sí! ¡Está bien lo lamento es que me quede distraída en mis propios pensamientos! ¡Ya voy! —le sonrió con dulzura la joven que comenzó a correr en dirección al lobby. — Boa antes que me vaya quisiera que me empacaras una cosa más, un vestido azul cielo el que uso mi madre en mi último cumpleaños ya tengo…18 años…creo que puedo rellenarlo—le sonrió con dulzura se apresuró porque de seguro su hermano estaba molesto.

—Señor Hyun aquí tiene—le hablo uno de sus fieles guardaespaldas que se paró al frente de él, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a su señor jefe—Te agradezco el que me la hayas traído en verdad no confió para nada, en…mi socio. Si viene Rebeca quiero que le digan que Salí del país por unas cuantas semanas y que Lica se fue conmigo. ¿Entendiste? —le pregunto.

—Transparente señor así que puede confiar en mí, que cumpliré al pie de la letra sus instrucciones—le aseguro el fiel guardaespaldas.

— ¡Hyun ya estoy lista para partir a Dinamarca! —le grito con dulzura Lica que cargaba un conjunto de un vestido de lana chocolate café con botones más oscuros que el traje, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y botines negros muy elegantes. Guantes negros muy elegantes de lana con un bolso muy fino de lado. —Ya empaque el vestido que usare para la fiesta, de esta noche. —sonrió con dulzura y Hyun asintió le ofreció su brazo que la joven asintió con ternura le acepto la mano camino en dirección a la limosina.

—No se preocupe señor Hyun que yo me voy a encargare de que sus órdenes sean cumplidas su ilustrísima. —susurro el guardaespaldas ya observando a su amo. —Porque su justicia es ley para mí, ahora muévanse tenemos que ir al hangar a revisar las nuevas tecnologías de los Mobuilts Suit y el Gundam. —les grito el señor vestido de negro.

…

Mansión De Los Abdul-Rahman. El Gran Salón De Fiestas. Centro Del Reino De Sank. Dinamarca.

—Mi señor su majestad Faraón Sobek debo decirle que la fiesta que usted ha organizado por el cumpleaños de su madre, ha sido una espléndida idea la verdad…no me había sentido tan bien en tanto tiempo—le halago cortésmente el Conde IV de Noruega que había sido uno de los tantos invitados a la celebración de la señora Isis. El señor faraón asintió agradecido—La verdad me siento bastante halagado al saber que se siente complacido espero que le agrade las sorpresas que tengo para mi madre—respondió con una sonrisa Sobek.

—Créame mi señor Faraón que esta noche saldré sumamente contento con su permiso, puesto que viene su hija la bella e exótica Shesh—sonrió volteando su mirada en dirección a la princesa Shesh que lucía un sensual vestido negro con corte sirena pero con una falda media acampanada que lucía en la cintura un bello cinturón negro. El vestido tenía un escote con corte recto no tenía manga en el lado izquierdo solo en el derecho y lucía un adorno muy hermoso. Su cabello estaba suelto con unas bellas cascadas de rizos y una pequeña corona pequeña pero discreta.

La corona era pequeña pero discreta que adornaba su suave cabellera. La forma de la misma era parecida a la de las diosas antiguas de la civilización griega pero con siete grandes perlas que adornaban la misma dándole un toque suave y elegante a la joven princesa. Que sonrió al ver a su padre. No venia sola venia acompañada de la señora Isis quien al ver a muchas figuras importantes de la política de todas partes de la tierra y del espacio se sintió halagada. Que incluso derramo lágrimas de felicidad ante la bella sorpresa que le tenía su único hijo. Llevaba un vestido marrón con corte recto muy acorde a su edad y guantes blancos.

—Con ustedes sus reales altezas la ex emperatriz la señora Isis Abdul-Rahman de Weff y la joven princesa Shesh Abdul-Rahman—presento cordialmente uno de los guardaespaldas Preventores que vestía elegantemente un traje de gala pero con lentes oscuros. —Buenas noches a todos quiero agradecer a todas las figuras influyentes de la aristocracia y de la realeza estén aquí presentes, espero que disfruten tanto esta fiesta como yo—agradeció la joven amablemente. Recibiendo comentarios positivos.

—Coronel Lady Une ya viene la reina—hablo uno de los soldados Preventores que se encontraban entre la multitud. Lo cual Lady Une que vestía muy elegantemente que se encontraba aislada a un rincón con uno de sus asistentes susurro—La señora Mareen ya se encuentra segura entre la multitud, el joven Miliardo y su esposa Noin no están apoyando con la seguridad con la fachada de príncipes en cubiertos. Que se abran las puertas—ordeno Lady Une a través de un micrófono. —Entendido—escucho a través del auricular le hico señas a su compañero para que abrieran las puertas. Todos los presentes observaron con impaciencia preguntándose quien era la persona que saldría de esa puerta.

—Su real majestad e viceministra de relaciones exteriores. La reina Relena Peacecreaft—hablo el soldado con cordialidad acompañado de varios aplausos y elogios a la persona más influyente de toda la política y de la aristocracia. Relena sonrió a todos los presentes con su sensual sonrisa maquillada de rojo intenso. Vestía un sensual pero atrevido vestido amarillo canario con escote en forma de corazón y una manga en el lado izquierdo con volados como si fuera alas y falda larga pero con una abertura que dejaba al descubierto su pierna derecha y unos tacones plateados. Lucía una simple corona de cristales en forma de vidrios rotos pero rectos y asimétricos. Lucia perlas como únicas joyas. Su cabello estaba suelto con bellos rizos que le daban sensualidad a su atuendo.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con delicadeza como toda dama de sociedad que era ella.

—Te ves hermosa mi querida Relena hoy brillas que mi propia madre—aseguro Sobek que le ofreció su brazo a la joven que sonrió gustosa, puesto que ella era una íntima amiga del Faraón como de su hija—Me halaga papá Sobek yo le agradezco mucho el que hoy accediera ser mi parejo de baile en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, bueno creo que debemos bajar quiero saludar a mi hermano…Miliardo llevo casi tres años sin verlo—sonrió seductoramente la joven danesa.

—Tienes mucha razón la fiesta empezara sin nosotros si no nos apresuramos—agrego Sobek que seguía bajando los escalones con Relena, hasta llegar en dirección a dos personas que esperaban con impaciencia a la joven reina.

—Noin la viste es increíble que ni en la fiesta ella respeta a las personas al vestirse de esa manera tan sensual—observo en una distancia muy prudente Mareen que no dejaba de negarse ante la falta de respeto que provoco Relena al utilizar ese vestido…tan provocativo. —Señora Mareen no hay nada que podamos hacer sinceramente la señorita Relena piensa que así, se ve bella y que con eso nadie sabrá lo que está sufriendo no sabe lo equivocada que esta. Estoy viendo que muchos de los hombres presentes de aquí no le quitan la mirada de encima. —le negro Noin al ver que muchos políticos presentes, príncipes o millonarios no dejaban de observar maravillados la sensual silueta de Relena.

—Yo no la eduque así de verdad, debería de darle una reprimenda cuando venga en dirección mía. —se enfureció Mareen al ver que su hija se mostraba tan provocativa ante todos los invitados.

—Yo le sugiero que atienda al primer ministro de Corea Del Sur que se muestra muy interesado en usted, señora Mareen—le apunto a un señor Coreano de unos 45 años de edad que no dejaba de observar maravillado la belleza de la señora Mareen.

—Oh Noin en estos momentos no estoy de un humor para atender a ese señor, debo hablar con mi hija se ha vuelto una irrespetuosa como se atreve a venir así a la fiesta de la abuela de su mejor amiga—aseguro ella apunto a la princesa Shesh que no dejaba de observar con preocupación a su mejor amiga. Entonces miro que no era la única que estaba insatisfecho con la sensual vestimenta de su hija. Miliardo la estaba esperando al final de las escaleras con una mirada de seriedad. Tanto como Sobek y Relena se detuvieron al ver la expresión del antiguo conde relámpago que miro de arriba hacia abajo la vestimenta de su hermana menor.

— ¿Te estas divirtiendo? ¿Te hace gracia venir a una fiesta de cumpleaños vestida de esa forma Relena? —le pregunto con una mirada muy restrictiva que no surgió efecto en Relena al contrario avivo, las ganas de ella de lucirse. —Créeme que me estoy divirtiendo bastante mi querido hermanito, perdóname papá Sobek sé que te prometí bailar al menos dos piezas con usted en la pista de baile pero debo hablar con mi hermano primo. Un asunto muy importante—le hablo ella con delicadeza que no dejaba de mirar con fragilidad al Faraón.

—No te preocupes mi delicada flor del desierto te está esperando con mi hija, en la pista de baile créeme que nos divertiremos bastante esta noche tengo entendido que el señor Winner ya está aquí—le informo sobre la llegada del ex piloto del SandRcok a la joven que asintió, observo el cómo Sobek tomaba una de sus delicadas manos deposito un beso en ella y se retiró. Dejando a los dos hermanos Peacecreaft solos que no dejaban de observarse con frialdad.

—No entiendo… ¿Cuál es el mensaje que quieres a dar a conocer con esa vestimenta tan atrevida? En verdad perdiste la vergüenza Relena, no entiendo cuál es tu maravilloso afán de llevar este vestido tan demostrativo. —apunto Zech a la abertura del vestido donde se podía ver descaradamente la fina y delicada pierna de la joven. Ella sonrió bajo el ultimo escalón coloco sus manos alrededor de las caderas. —Todavía no lo entiendes mi querido hermano Miliardo Peacecreaft, de verdad que eres lento pero de todas formas yo te voy a explicar…sabes yo puedo hacer que los hombres me obedezcan con solo seducirlos y abrir las piernas. Ellos harán todo lo que te pidan. Yo planeo divertirme con todos…así como hico Heero conmigo—le aseguro ella con una sonrisa tan malévola que dejo perplejo a su hermano.

— ¿Qué demonios me estás hablando deja de decir estupideces? —le grito molesto Zech lo que no surgió efecto en Relena que simplemente, lo ignoro comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pista donde lo esperaba Sobek— ¡Relena! ¡Ven aquí que no hemos terminado de hablar! —le siguió gritando.

—Esta conversación la tendremos después en un lugar más privado hermano yo en estos momentos tengo muchos asuntos que atender, con su permiso—le hablo joven ya desde lejos que le dio su fina mano a Sobek que la acepto, la llevo en dirección a la pista.

—Esa niña en verdad me traerá dolor de cabeza—titubeo de la ira Zech que iba a correr a su encuentro pero en su auricular, se escuchó la voz al otro lado de Lady Une—¿Se encuentra bien príncipe? —Le pregunto Lady Une a lo que Zech le respondió—Si me encuentro bien espero que todo este marchando bien, no queremos arriesgarnos a que otro golpe de aquel enemigo que me platicaste…se haga…presente. Saben si Trowa vendrá.

—No tengo dudas de que vendrá es más mira hacia tu fondo, ya llego es más Wufei lo está escoltando. No vino solo está acompañado de aquella joven pelirroja—le indicio Lady Une que caminaba en dirección a la mesa de Shampane a tomar una copa, para el brindis que pronto se efectuaría. —Espero…que pronto…tome su decisión ya que se me está colmando la paciencia. —se quejó ella tomando su copa. Y caminaba con delicadeza en dirección a donde se encontraba Noin.

—Tu atiende ese asunto yo mientras tanto me iré a buscar a mi hermana, enserio quiero hacerla razonar está faltándonos el respeto a su madre a mí. Al vestir de esa forma—se enfureció Zech y siguió caminando en dirección a donde se encontraba ella. Puesto que algo que si detestaba era que lo dejaran solo hablando. Tenía que tener una no placentera conversación con ella.

…

—Sabía que vendrías no te resistirías en venir a verla a ella. Vaya que suerte tiene ella el volverte a ver aquí…será mejor que te prepares porque mira la cantidad de hombres que la están rodeando. Enserio se ha vuelto una zorra—reprocho Wufei al observar el cómo Relena a lado de Sobek era halagada, por muchos de los hombres presentes.

—Oye no te han enseñado a respetar a las mujeres, el que ella se esté relacionado con varios hombres a la vez no te da derecho a insultarla pero que machista—se molestó Catherine al observar con desafianza a Wufei. Que simplemente le devolvió la mirada con una frialdad.

—Catherine relájate yo me encargo de él, sabes que en mi persona no tienes derecho de hablar así de ella. Aunque se haya convertido en lo que tú dices…ella aun en el fondo sigue siendo la misma…yo la buscare…con su permiso—le respondió cortantemente Trowa que simplemente camino en dirección a donde se encontraba Relena bailando con Sobek, pero de pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano. Obligando a Trowa a voltearse para encontrarse con la señora Isis que se había alegado un poco de los invitados. — ¿Trowa hijo? ¿Eres…tú? No puedo creerlo en verdad viniste entonces si recibiste mi invitación, o de verdad estoy muy dichosa de saber que hayas asistido. —agradeció la señora con los ojos humedecidos.

— ¿Señora Isis? Es una grata alegría…feliz cumpleaños…lamento no haberla visitado en muchos años—aseguro Trowa volteándose y tomando a la señora en ambas manos, cosa que era muy rara en él ya que él no era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de afectaciones. —Eso no importa para mi es suficiente que estés aquí, yo sé de alguien que se pondrá muy feliz al verte…sé que a pesar de su apariencia fría y cruel ella sigue siendo la misma jovencita alegre que yo conocí en el pasado cuando Shesh me la presento. —siguió llorando contenta la anciana.

—Seguiremos discutiendo ese asunto después además hay muchas cosas que necesito que usted me diga, sé que me aleje por muchos años de su lado y de su nieta la princesa Shesh…además necesito hablar con Relena hay cosas que necesito que me aclare ella. —finalizo Trowa que se soltó de las manos de Isis, camino en dirección de Relena necesitaba muchas cosas de que hablar con ella.

—Dios mío ayuda a este muchacho a un es muy joven, tiene un futuro por delante…solo espero que tu logres traer de vuelta a mi adoraba flor del desierto. Mi adorada Relena Peacecreaft—sonrió la anciana que entonces observo que la estaba llamando, para el brindis.

—Señora Isis venga que vamos hacer el brindis, para luego partir el pastel—llamo Olufemi que se llevó a la anciana.

—Oh está bien, el pastel hay estoy emocionada de tener a todas las personas más allegadas a mí me siento tan feliz—sonrió con dulzura la anciana que camino en dirección al mayordomo Olufemi.

…

—Nunca te han dicho que una hermosa y delicada flor como tu debería no debería de estar sola, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y lo sabes Relena…más el día que necesites que alguien te entregue al altar sabes que estoy aquí eres como una hermana para mi hija Shesh. —Aseguro Sobek mientras bailaba una pieza suave y delicada con la joven Peacecreaft, que no dejaba de quitarle la mirada mientras bailaba—Sabe papá Sobek yo creo que jamás me case, es más obvio que estar solo que mala acompañada. Los hombres de ahora no valen la pena…ni siquiera se fijan en los sentimientos de una mujer. —insistió ella.

—Yo pienso que estas equivocada…pero no entrare en detalles eso sería incomodarte…con un tema que no te gusta para nada que te recuerde. Además eso aguaría la celebración—aseguro Sobek que atraía a Relena a su regazo, ella sonrío de una manera sensual dejando que sus labios brillaran con esos bello color rojo intenso.

—Se lo agradezco papá Sobek la verdad no quisiera que me aguara la noche con el recuerdo de esa persona que jamás supo valorarme ahora, solo quiero divertirme es más quizás…tal vez esta noche si encuentre un hombre que valga la pena. —una dulce sonrisa coqueta se asomó en sus labios. —En verdad el rojo te sienta bien en tus labios Relena, me hace recordar al color de la pasión—le halago él y ella asintió.

—Siempre me ha gustado el rojo aunque antes no lo solía usar mucho, pero ahora mírame no puedo ver mi maquillaje completo sin tener mis labios rojos. Nunca salgo sin mi labial rojo. Además de que dicen que el rojo representa la pasión, a mí me gusta la pasión — y le guiño el ojo mientras seguía bailando con el padre de su mejor amiga. —Yo también pienso lo mismo pero creo que te veías mejor como era antes, aquella belleza natural e inocente lástima que se marchito…eso claro antes que te ocurriera cierta desgracia…que hoy conocemos. —sin embargo Relena simplemente ignoro ese comentario cuando sintió que le darían la vuelta, ella observo una figura que ella conocía muy bien…a alguien a quien ella…tenia años de no ver.

Todo para ella en esos momentos se detuvo en ese mismo instante al ver una persona que ella tenía muchos años de no ver debido a que le causo un daño emocional terrible los tuvo que separar de pronto la joven recobro su compostura para, caminar en dirección a esa persona a pesar de haberse asombrado y solo logro susurrar.

—Trowa—dijo ella con voz frívola, mientras se paraba en frente de el.

—Relena—pronuncio el en la misma situación.


End file.
